


Trapped For Infinity

by BlueMouseSD



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMouseSD/pseuds/BlueMouseSD
Summary: After Sonic was captured by Eggman, Infinite decides to take his torture into his own hands.
Relationships: Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 25





	Trapped For Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains forced sex/non con elements. If you're sensitive to subjects like this, please don't go any further. I do not encourage these themes.

_Sonic!_

Tails’ voice rang in his ears.

_Sonic, please get up!_

His dignity had been slashed. He now sat in a steel cold cell, blindfolded and chained. His heart would flutter as he thought about his last run in with Eggman. Or rather, the masked mobian who accompanied him. Sonic wondered who the newcomer was, and how he was able to defeat him so easily.

As his mind wandered, he questioned how long it would take till someone came to interrogate him. Time seemed to stand still, his persistent anxiety not helping.

The cell door opening snapped him out of his daze. His heart pounded with anticipation. “Who’s there?” He shouted.

No answer.

He frowned. If it were Eggman he would’ve already said something, making some grand entrance. However, this presence didn’t feel like his arch nemesis. The footsteps grew closer.

“Look, we both know I’m gonna eventually break out of here. So why don’t you just—”

  
“Quiet.” The unknown person snapped at him. Despite the voice sounding familiar, Sonic couldn’t match a face or name to it. “I wanted to see this for myself. The so-called hero, trapped in chains.” The stranger chuckled. “The sight is even more amusing than I thought.”

  
Sonic gritted his teeth. “Who the hell are you?” Irritation bled into his words more so than he would’ve liked.

  
“Am I truly that forgettable?” The voice suddenly whispered into his ear. “My voice. My presence. I know you recognize it.” Sonic tensed at the unexpected closeness.  
It only took a second for him to link the voice to a person. Then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

  
“You’re the one with the mask,” His stomach twisted with every word he uttered. This guy took him down when he was fully abled, but now he was rendered useless. For a moment, Sonic feared of what may become of him, but quickly pushed the fear aside.

  
“So, you do remember.” He felt gloved finger tips brush against his chest, before a hand wrapped lightly around his throat. Sonic gasped. “You have no idea how good it makes me feel knowing I was the one who put you here.”

  
“H-Hey! Hands off!” Sonic tried kicking, but the masked jackals grip tightened, causing him to freeze.

  
“Why do you insist on fighting, even now? This brave face you’re trying to put on is useless,” Sonic was pushed roughly to the ground; his cuffed hands pinned above his head.

  
“Is this what you call an honest fight? You’re gonna beat the shit out of me when I can’t even see?” A weak smirk formed on his lips. “Just admit you’re scared of me.”

  
A hard punch collided into Sonics jaw, causing his head to spin. “I have no interest in fighting when we both know I’ve already bested you,” Infinite leaned in closer to Sonics face. “You seem to be a glutton for torment.” Infinite shifted his mask off his muzzle, slowly trailing his tongue from the base of Sonics neck to his cheek. The blue hedgehog shivered from the moist contact as his muzzle turning pink.

  
“You taste better than I thought you would,” Infinite teased.

  
Sonic spat into Infinites face. “Taste that.”

  
Infinite growled, wiping the spit off the cheek of his mask.

  
“Such a brave soul,” Sarcasm oozed from his words. “I’ll just have to give you what you so desperately crave,” The jackal murmured. A chill ran down Sonics spine.

  
“Listen. I don’t think—”

  
“I don’t care what you think,” He hissed. “All I care about is letting out some steam.” There was a pause. The heaviness of his words hung in the air. Before he could speak, Sonic felt a hand caress on his hip.

  
“You know, I quite like seeing you like this. Did you know you looked good in chains?” His mocking tone shot daggers at Sonics ego.

  
Before he could think twice, he erupted. “You asshole! You’re just a coward who doesn’t know when to quit. Stop touching me!”

  
An empty, humorless laugh filled the air. “You really are amusing. I’m tempted to tape your mouth shut, but then again…that would make this a lot less fun.”

  
Before he could speak, Sonic felt a heavy pressure grind against his groin. He bit his lip, trying his best not to moan from the startling pleasure.

  
“Stop. Whatever you’re doing—” His own yelp cut himself off when a hand squeezed his thigh. His breathing became more ragged as Infinite continued to grind against him.  
“You’re enjoying yourself; I can tell. You don’t have to fight it. Just submit and it’ll be all better,” He cooed. Sonic didn’t even know this guys name and here he is grinding against him. The hedgehog let out a halfhearted laugh.

  
“G-Good one. You can stop now. This _really_ isn’t funny anymore.”

  
“Do you honestly think this is a joke?” Sonic’s body grew hotter with every movement the villain made. A knee pressing gently against his genitals, causing him to exhale heatedly. He soon felt something hard poke him.

  
“No. No!” He tried squirming, but the weight on top of him kept him in place. The mobian got up, and Sonic felt something long and fleshy get pressed against his lips. He turned his head away, only to have his face be yanked back.

  
“Suck. Now.” Sonic kept his mouth closed. “Are you deaf?” He felt his cheeks get squished together.

  
Sonic tried protesting, but to no avail. Infinite forced his cock into Sonics throat. He gagged on the length and thickness of it. Infinite then thrusted his dick in and out of his mouth. The hedgehog tried taking breaths when he could, but was barely given the chance. Sloppy, strained sounds escaped his lips as each inch was crammed deeper down his throat. As soon as Sonic started feeling light headed, Infinite pulled out. He coughed, quivering slightly.

  
“Well. You protested and yet here we are.” He felt a hand wrap around his cock, stroking it tenderly. His breath hitched, a moan nearly escaping his lips. It clicked that his dick was now unsheathed, throbbing with hunger. Shame and confusion clashed in his head.

  
The jackal stopped rubbing him and flipped him on his stomach. Hands gripped Sonics waist as his butt was forced into the air.

  
“W-Wait! You can’t! I’ve never—I don’t—”

  
“I would’ve thought that by now you’d know you don’t have a say in the matter,” Sonic felt him rub his dick against his ass. He choked on his dick alone, he didn’t want to think about the pain he would be in if this guy actually shoved it in.

  
Struggled stuttering was the only sound to come out of his mouth, too gripped in shock to produce intelligible words. As he felt the stranger slowly rub his anus with his fingers, he found his voice.

  
“Please! Don’t do this!” He internally cringed at how scared his voice sounded. He loathed the idea of begging, but he was too frantic to think of any other way out of this.  
All he heard was laughter in return. His ears lowered. Infinite was laughing him, reveled in seeing panic crush his very being. He felt the jackals dick slowly enter his ass. He moaned in pain, which promptly became a scream as he took in each inch. His back arched instinctively with tears stinging his eyes.

  
He never wanted to lose his virginity like this. Not even knowing his location or who exactly the other person was. As Infinite started pumping, more incoherent moans poured out of his mouth. His legs trembled in pain. Disgrace stained his cheeks red. He thought about what his friends would think of him if they knew he was being used like this. Would anyone still respect him?

  
Agony snapped him out of his daze as the jackal started thrusting faster in and out of him.

  
“Stop! I can’t—" Even speaking felt like labor. Sonic cried out, unable to stop himself. In spite of this stranger stripping him of his pride, he couldn’t help but find some frail thrill in it. The world gradually vanished as pleasure took control. The only thing his mind could focus on was the forced upon ecstasy he was in. Instead of hating the pain, Sonic soon relished in the heat of it.

  
Sonic felt hands clutch his chest, then was pressed tightly against the villain’s body. He felt soft fur against his back, along with something hard penetrating his attacker’s chest. Like a rock or stone was embedded in his very body. Liquid hot pleasure shot through his body as he was now being humped at a different angle. He fell limp against Infinite's body.

  
His moaning reached varieties of pitches as Infinite’s ramming became more needy and less rhythmic. A hand on his cock briefly heightened his awareness, before falling deeper into bliss. Precum started dripping from the hedgehog’s cock. Sonic yearned to ask for more, but in the mist of his ecstasy he hesitated. He feared his voice would fail him if he dared speak.

  
“Go on,” Infinite whispered huskily. “Beg for more, bitch. I want to hear it.”

  
Sonic couldn’t take it anymore. “Please,” It was just barely above a mutter. He groaned again as Infinite's stroking progressed into full on masturbation. Sonic whined from the slowness of it. “Faster,” He mewled louder, gathering up strength from his breathless lungs.

  
Infinite chuckled. “Since you begged so nicely.” He started pumping faster. He moaned, moving his hips to the rhythm of the mobians pumping. He rubbed his muzzle into the jackal’s neck, groaning into his fluffy fur. A lazy smile spread across Sonic's face, his tongue rolling out of his mouth. Drool ran down his jaw. He could feel the abuse from his backside mix with the pleasure from the front. It was too much for him.

  
He could feel a knot start forming in the bottom of his stomach as the pleasure continued. Sonic threw his head back as he came, a scream spewing form his lungs. Colors danced in front of his eyes as his body felt weaker.

  
He heard Infinite grunt, then felt him biting his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Sonic screamed out from the surprise. His teeth dug deeper into his shoulder as Sonic felt him climax deep inside him. Infinite slowly pulled down, cum dripping down Sonic's leg as he did so.

  
Infinite harshly licked the bite marks he felt on the shaking blue hedgehog.

  
“I think I’ve made my point clear,” He smirked. He laid the red-faced hedgehog down, staring at him as he admired the jumbled, sweaty mess he reduced Sonic to.  
Sonic could feel his heart try to slow, his lungs gradually finding air. His head was diminished in a cloudy haze.

  
“It might even be a shame when the time comes to kill you. Only because I’ll be losing an entertaining toy.” Sonic's ears perked up at this. He swallowed hard.  
“When that time comes,” His words came slow, but held meaning. “I’ll refuse to die.”

  
Infinite scoffed. He reached down and seized Sonic by the shoulders. Sweat glistened off his fur, drool cling to his lips. Infinite leaned down, licking the saliva off.  
“We’ll see about that. You’ll wish you were never conceived.”

  
“We’ll see about that,” Sonic echoed. His senses slowly returning. He took a deep breath. “I always refuse to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious smut. I hope you enjoyed! I'm always looking to improve my writing, so feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
